Glued to My Enemy
by SparkyxSlytherin
Summary: Both Hermione and Draco run away. Both find each other and stay with one another. At one point in time they go back to Hogwarts. But till then will they be able to stand each other? Or will they hate each other more? Find out! Rated R - language, sex, bad
1. Runaway

**Hello Everyone! This is sort of an author's note; I'd advise you to read it, please. This is a Draco and Hermione story and in Hermione's point of view (point of view – POV) this story is full of humor, romance, and hate. I have plans for this story and I believe it shall be good.**

**IT IS RATED R!!! Rated R for language, sex related issues, sex, and maybe some bad humor. So if you do not wish to read that, you most likely won't want to read this! But there won't be tons of that stuff so don't worry!**

**Chapter 1 – Runaway**

**1 – 1 – 1**

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed at my "father."

I ran up the stairs then shut and locked my door quickly. I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it. I sighed and fell slowly asleep drifting of into a dream of my past.

"Mum, please don't die..." I cried softly kneeling beside my mother who was lying on the driveway bleeding badly. My stepfather whom I thought was my real father my whole life fiercely grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside my house away from my dying mother.

I screamed and yelled and tried beating him up to go back to my mom but he tossed me into my room and locked the door.

I woke up perspiration stung my eyes. It was only last week my stepfather killed my mother and threw me into my room not feeding me for three days.

When I was fed and complained, I got slapped. He hit me when he wanted and ordered me around when he wanted. He hadn't raped me or had me shown him my body but I had just smelled his breath and scented alcohol. But I wasn't going to give him a chance to do something to me.

I was going into 7th year and had already gotten my letter that I was Head Girl and what I needed even though it is still June. June 15th to be exact.

I sighed and sat up and looked around my room. The moon was rising and the sun was setting, the sky was pink and orange at points but the night sky was pushing it away.

I stood up and walked over to my black owl, which I admired dearly. Her name is Midnight. A simple name I gave her, but still fitting. I grabbed my magical suitcase and started packing.

I packed my toothbrush, all hair supplies, and beauty supplies I had. All shower things and all of my favorite pictures of me with my mum or friends. I then packed all my nightgowns, robes, and any other clothes I had. I packed just about everything I owned.

It all fit in my magical bag because my bag could hold a whole entire building.

I grabbed my broom, The Lightning Bolt (Authors Note: Sorry I'm not good at making up names for anything ), I then strapped my bag to my broom, I put Midnight in her cage and attached her to my broom, then I put Crookshanks in his cage and tied him up to my broom as well.

I slightly opened my door and turned a sharp right around a corner quickly then tip toed quietly down the steps.

The television was on and the hall light was dim. My stepfather, Victor, was snoring loudly. He farted at the same time I opened are door. I tried to hold back a laugh and accomplished.

"Goodbye Victoria..." I whispered into the hall, "Forever!"

I closed the door quickly and ran about 200 feet away from my house. I laughed at myself for calling Victor, Victoria. I called him that to annoy him, I was glad I called him that without being slapped harshly across the face.

I swung one leg over my broom and kicked off the ground hard. Crookshanks shrieked when I flew with great agility high into the air, and Midnight flapped his wings against the cage until I finally slowed down and stopped.

I looked down, all I could see where cars the looked like speedy ants and tiny houses. The lights were very bright though. I flew for hours when I finally zoomed down to ground. When I landed safely I looked down the street called Privet Drive.

I walked up to Number 4. I looked at the house; the only light on was in one room with broken bars on the windows. Soon the light shut off and the front door crept open.

Out stepped a boy I knew, except he was different.

Harry was a little taller he hadn't gained any weight but he was _much_ more muscular. He had on a giant black shirt with extremely baggy khaki pants, his plaid blue boxers showed a bit and it made him look really good.

He had gotten contacts and you could now see his sparkling green eyes. His hair was a little longer, still black, but now shaggy. He had some small blonde streaks in it that seemed as if they were starting to fade.

Harry shut the door and when he saw me dropped his broom which held Hedwig and his stuff and ran up to embrace me in a tight hug. I dropped my stuff and hugged him back holding him tightly and starting to cry.

Harry pulled back; his hands were gripping my shoulders lightly. "What's wrong?"

I told Harry that my mum had died and my so-called dad had been ordering me around and hitting me lately.

"How did your mum die?" Harry asked looking sorry for me.

I thought about this, "I...I don't know. I remember waking up and looking out my window. I saw my mum lying in my driveway bleeding badly. I ran out there and well you know the rest of the story."

"Yea...it'll be okay. You're with me now, and soon Ron. Then we'll be safe at home. At Hogwarts."

I smiled and hugged Harry again. He lifted my chin lightly and pressed his lips softly up against mine. I deepened the kiss and slipped my tongue in to touch his.

After a while of standing on the corner of Private Drive we gathered our stuff and got on our brooms. Before we kicked off the ground Harry winked at me.

He kicked off the ground hard and I watched him zoom up into the air. I sighed smiling, I was glad I was going out with Harry.

Last year he saved me from the Octopus in the lake, turned Pansy Parkinson into a slug after she called me a bitchy suck up mudblood, and he saved me from getting a life detention with Snape. One day we ran into each other when we turned the corner and our lips were connected by accident. He asked me out after the 'odd' kiss and we couldn't stay away from each other.

I followed him and soon we ended up at the Burrow. The Weasly's home, we landed and I placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips before we walked inside.

"Hello," I shouted, "Anybody home?"

Harry put his arm around my waist.

"We're here!" He shouted.

I looked at him confused, "Ron told us in his letter that he would be here."

Harry nodded a confused looked on his face.

We walked into the small kitchen, the only noise was the dishes washing themselves and the annoying tick tock of the old grandfather clock I was rather fond of. I examined it closely. It said Mr. Weasly was at work. The twins and Ginny were supposedly out back and Ron and Mrs. Weasly were supposed to be in the house.

Harry and I walked over to the stairs and suddenly someone jumped in front of us screaming.

Harry jumped back and protectively pushed me behind him while I screamed. I saw who it was and my mouth fell open, "What're you doing here?!"

**

* * *

**

**So, everyone, what did you think of the first chapter? I thought it was pretty good myself...**

**Okay please don't get on me for spelling names wrong or something or just plain straight out spelling anything wrong. You'll just have to deal with me. Anyways please review, I should have Chapter 2 up soon and you'll find out who scared the crap out of Harry and Hermione. Thanks for reading it! I know it wasn't really good, just tell me your opinion by reviewing while I continue the story I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!!!!**

**Both Hermione and Draco run away. Both find each other and stay with one another. When they are Head Boy and Girl when they go back to Hogwarts. Will they be able to stand each other? Or will hatred boil more?!**

**Okay I know I said both Hermione and Draco run away and blah blah blah well that stuff won't come up until next chapter.**


	2. The Perfect Plan for Revenge

**Recap: Harry and I walked over to the stairs and suddenly someone jumped in front of us screaming.**

**Harry jumped back and protectively pushed me behind him while I screamed. I saw who it was and my mouth fell open, "What're you doing here?!"**

**OKAY NOTICE – Sorry I should've told you before. I made football team – and yes I'm a girl – and we have practice every night from 2:45 to 5:00 pm. Then add homework to that and sometimes babysitting. Also add trying to make time for this story. And all this month I will most likely be busy. Also I should've said a few of the characters are OOC – or – Out Of Character. So sorry bout that.**

**Now on with the story – and I'm sad to say that this chapter will be really short because I'm really tired. Sleepy tired, sore from football, and I just finished writing an essay for Social Studies which was just _so much fun_! not. anyways...**

Malfoy smirked, "I'm here because my father is here talking to Mr. Weasel about...bussiness."

Harry looked furious and slightly embarrassed, "Right..."

"Oh by the way Potty you should've seen you face. You looked like you could've peed your pants! Haha!"

"Well I was scared because I saw your face. And I hid Hermione from you so she didn't have to see it." Harry smirked and I laughed.

Ron came in and put a hand on my shoulder, he smiled, "Well Malfoy your dad is leaving – so get out!" Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked outside muttering something under his breath. Ron, still smiling added, "Hey Harry, Hermione. What's up?"

"Not much..." Harry said stretching. "Let's go play Quidditch."

"Sure! Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George have already started a game. They're way ahead of you..."

Ron left and Harry kissed me on the cheek before I ran up to Ginny's room to see her. I walked in and almost fainted when I saw Ginny.

Ginny turned bright red, so red her freckles blended in.

"What the bloody hell did you do to your hair?" I shrieked.

Ginny's hair was a bright purple and she looked funny because she was blushing a crimson red.

"Malfoy was here –"

"I know..." I said slightly laughing.

"And well I was sleeping and I woke up to see him walking out of my room. So I think he did something to my hair."

I laughed and pulled out my wand and tapped her head, a spell I learned that we could do outside of school.

Her hair went back to normal state and we started talking about how to get Malfoy back. We came up with the perfect plan. And we knew Ron and Harry would help and Fred and George could probably help us think of something better to do or help us with the finer points.

The plan was to get Malfoy while he was sleeping. Strip of his clothes then hang him in the Great Hall so when people come down for breakfast they'll find a naked Draco Malfoy levitating above the staff table.

**2 – 2 – 2**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I did and I can't wait until they make Draco's life hell. But he might get pay back; you never know...you'll just have to read to find out.**


End file.
